


Take it

by literaryinforce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryinforce/pseuds/literaryinforce
Summary: Erica and Allison have some private time in a not so private place
Relationships: Allison Argent/Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd/Lydia Martin/Erica Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Take it

The two women stumbled into the bathroom, mouths bursting together in fevered kisses. The door slammed behind them, but neither parted long enough to notice. They were consumed by the heat of each other’s bodies. Erica ran her hands under Allison’s shirt, feeling for the clasp of her bra, but found nothing. She pulled away suddenly, glancing down at the perked nipples straining against the front of her white shirt. 

A growl was ripped from her throat. Allison made a beautiful picture, hair slicked with sweat against her forehead and legs trembling with the heat of her arousal. The brunette dragged her forward, silencing the animalistic sound as she drove her tongue into the werewolf’s mouth. They fought, tongues clashing. 

Erica’s clawed hands snacked around Allison’s front. Clawed fingers dragged across the swell of her breasts before she cupped them in her palms, squeezing until her nails drew marks against Allison’s pale flesh. The brunette moaned, thrusting forward against Erica’s thigh. “More,” she groaned as she drew back from her mouth, voice hoarse with need.   
A smirk crawled across Erica’s face. One of her hands continued to knead her lovers creates, fingers twisting the hard numb of her nipple between her fingers while the other travelled down, undoing the button of her jeans before delving inside. Her panties were wet along her core, dripping with the juices of her heat. Allison moaned into her mouth, clinging tighter to her back as two of Erica’s fingers slid into her core easily. She set a fast pace, fingers driving into her relentlessly. Allison had no choice but to cling to her, head tipping back with the force of her pleasure. “Oh god, Erica, right there – oh, oh yes!” she spread her legs wider, welcoming the intrusion of a third finger. 

The werewolf smiled against her neck. The hand that had been toying with her nipples moved, pushing up Allison’s think shirt so that her breasts were exposed to the cool air of the public bathroom. The sight of her spread out in front of her, made heat pool between her legs. Allison’s head was tipped back against the mirror, panting for breath as moan after moan was punched from her lungs. 

“You like that, huh?” Erica punched her words with a particularly hard thrust that had the brunette crying out in ecstasy. Her back arched, exposed nipples brushing against the cool leather of the werewolf’s jacket. 

“Yes!” Allison cried. She could feel her orgasm building, a pressure in her stomach that tightened, pushing her to grind down on Erica’s fingers, pulling every bit of pleasure she could. “I’m so close.”

A finger pressed against her clit, circling the swollen nub. A burst of pleasure shot through Allison’s core. “Do that again,” she begged.  
“Ask nicely and I might.” The werewolf bore down on her, teeth scrapping against her nipples and clawed fingers dragging down her pale flesh.  
“Please,” Allison begged, “please do it again. Fuck! Erica please!”

“That’s more like it.” Her red lips spread wide in a grin that could only be described as animalistic. Her fingers redoubled their efforts, nails scrapping the sensitive walls of Allison’s pussy while her thumb massaged her clit, rolling and flicking the swollen nub. 

The pretence of being quiet had been obliterated. Anyone walking past would hear Allison’s screams of pleasure. Her voice echoed around the bathroom, calling to the wolf within Erica to mark the human. In a burst of fevered arousal, she pushed Allison’s pants further down, exposing the round globes of her ass, and then bent down, sucking her clit past sharp teeth. Allison gave a cry as she orgasmed. Her juices flowed across Erica’s fingers and into her mouth. She lapped up the sweet juices, driving her tongue into the human’s pussy to reach everything. 

With a pop, she removed her fingers from Allison’s trembling warm. She sucked each of her fingers into her mouth, lapping every drop of com from her hand. “My turn,” she grinned. That was all the warning Allison received before she was forced to her knees. Erica perched herself on the sink, spreading her legs wide and pushing her black laced panties to the side, before dragging the human between her legs.

Allison was quick to her new role. Her tongue lapped at Erica’s woman hood. The slide of her tongue was followed by blunt teeth grazing across the sensitive flesh of her pussy. She pushed forward, forcing Allison’s head deeper between her legs. The brunet’s lips latched onto her clit, sucking it into the warmth of her mouth. Erica’s head rolled back, hips thrusting forward, desperate for friction. She would not lower herself to beg though

“That’s it, that’s it. Fuck just like that. You’re such a greedy bitch.” The words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them. 

A finger rubbed against her lips, teasing the tip against her hole. She thrust forward against the sensation against her hole. The tip of Allison’s finger sunk into her core. Erica’s head rolled back, body arching into Allison’s mouth. She doesn’t try to stop the sounds from tumbling out of her mouth, not when the human's tongue slipped between her folds alongside her finger, dragging against her walls and seeking purpose against the spot that made a moan burst from her lungs without pause.

Somehow her hands end up in Allison’s hair, pushing and pulling Allison in time with her thrusts. A second finger is added. Erica was vaguely aware of the door opening but she was too far gone in her pleasure to care. She reached up under her tank top, squeezing her breasts as her orgasm neared. She spread her legs wider, welcoming a third and then a fourth finger. Allison’s tongue left her pussy, slowly licking up her wet lips to envelop her clit again. All it took was a few hard thrusts for her to come. Her juices soaked along Allison’s chin. Erica forced her head to stay, hands tangled in her long hair until the human’s tongue cleaned her pussy enough for Erica to slip her panties back into position and stand. 

Allison remained kneeling, her shirt still hooked under her armpits and jeans slung low, exposing her womanhood. She found the intruder in the corner. Lydia’s face was pink, and her bare legs trembled beneath the folds of her plaid skirt. A memory of another time came to the forefront of Erica’s mind when Lydia had been wearing that same skirt and nothing else. A pink dildo had peaked out from beneath it as she fucked Erica into the mattress of her bed, thrusts rough but hands even rougher. She remembered the feel of the red heads hands as she pinned her shoulders down, claiming her own pleasure while Erica thrashed, driving her hips forward. Behind Lydia, Boyd’s muscles rippled as he took her from behind, cock disappearing between the cheeks of her ass. His hands flexed on her hips, driving his thick length into her.

Erica smiled at Lydia. “Did you like the show?”

Allison’s face dropped. Fear clawed at her face as she turned to see Lydia. She quickly dragged her shirt down and struggled to drag her jeans over her hips. 

The werewolf sauntered past the red head. “Maybe next time I’ll take you both.” The door slammed closed behind her.


End file.
